


Magical Stress Remedies

by dragyn42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragyn42/pseuds/dragyn42
Summary: As the school turns on him yet again, it falls to Harry’s friends to help distract him.





	Magical Stress Remedies

**Author's Note:**

> Exchange: smutty_claus 2013  
> To: lightofdaye
> 
> I hope this is the fun, witty, sexual romp you wanted, lightofdaye.

“ _Gah!_ ”

It really was the only thought that seemed to cover his life at the moment. That was always the case, but now more than ever, it was just, “ _Gah!_ ”

The thought kept repeating in his head as he slid down the stone wall of the unused classroom he had come to hide in. He should be used to it by now – he really should be, and he knew it. But no matter how many times it happened, it confused, hurt, and, mostly, frustrated him beyond reason. Why the students of the school, his _friends_ , would always believe the worst in him, despite being proven wrong each and every time, baffled him.

And here he was, hiding from the rest of school just to maintain his sanity, all because Rita Skeeter had decided to blame the most recent, scandalous rumors coming out of the school on the obvious target: the boy who owed the wizarding world whatever they wanted (mostly because she said so.) And they fell for it! Obviously Harry was at fault, or could fix it, or could shoot lightning bolts from his arse and make it rain pumpkin juice in the Great Hall.

Hermione had been going on and on that things would work out and he shouldn’t let it get to him. She was right, of course, (she usually was) but it just didn’t help the _now_. It did get to him; his accusers were everywhere.

Then there was Ron. His way of supporting Harry was to pretend that nothing else was going on. It was a nice escape, really, but a bit out of touch with reality.

So, between the nagging friend and the clueless friend, and no real other protection from even his own house mates, he took to running and hiding for his own sanity. Which led to his current thoughts of, “ _Gah!_ ”

“So, Potter, are you going to start hitting your head on that stone wall there, or just repeating silly, nonsensical utterances?”

His head snapped up to see the shapely, dark blond form of Daphne Greengrass in the doorway.

“Oh,” was his only response. “Hey, Daph.”

“‘Hey, Daph?’ That’s all I get? I could have been a prefect, and I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to be here.”

“Neither are you.”

“And I’m a Slytherin, damnit. You’re a Gryffindor; you’re not supposed to be friendly with Slytherins. Show me the proper annoyance and fear!” she commanded.

“That ship has long since sailed.”

She sighed, walked into the room – closing the door behind her – and sat down on the floor in front of him. “You’re not even playing along. What’s wrong?”

“Everything. Nothing.”

“Oh, is that all?” After he sat without responding, she leaned forward, her hands on her knees, just as her legs folded back under her skirt. “Everyone blaming you again?”

“Of course. I’m Harry Potter; unstable; the hero. Obviously the Prophet is right and I’m the one at fault here.”

“Well then, you can just make more friends. That’s how it keeps happening, isn’t it?”

Repeatedly, over his years in the school, whenever the school turned on him, the same thing happened. He appreciated Ron’s loyalty, but one friend among a dozen score disbelievers did little to protect him from reality. And Hermione’s mothering, Harry loved her for it, really, but it got a bit much. She needed to know where he was at all times, what he was doing, how he was doing, who he was doing it with. As if knowing all of it would allow her to solve the puzzle of everyone else’s idiocy. He’d never really had someone who cared for him quite like that – well, Mrs. Weasley, but that was a couple weeks out of the year – and he really did appreciate it. But it all got to be a bit much.

So, when his friends went off the deep end, he would tell them he needed a place to study – which scared off Ron, (‘Why would you want to do that, we have loads of time,’) and caused Hermione to give him a bit of free space, (‘I can help. Why not study with me? I admire your devotion to your studies,’) – and then he would find a nice, out of the way place to be alone.

Inevitably, wherever he chose to be alone was not out of the way enough, and someone would stumble upon him. Daphne was actually the first. Extremely perceptive, she proved to him that not all Slytherins were conniving, slippery, little prats. In fact, after getting to know her, he realized that most of them were just looking for their own way in life. Cunning yes, devious too, but nothing really to hate as he had always done thanks to one of their number.

Daphne had sat with him that first time, too. First, she convinced him that she wasn’t there to strike a blow for purebloods everywhere, or otherwise expose him so that other Slytherin House members could gain some imaginary upper hand, by leaving her wand on a desk and sitting away from it. Then she began running off increasingly evil plots on how to make everyone pay for upsetting him. Soon, she had him laughing hysterically and they spent the rest of the day concocting plots against students, the school, Britain, and the world.

Being Slytherin, she had no problems, or even concerns, when Harry wanted to keep their friendship a secret. She happily taunted him in the hallways, often using phrases from their complicated plans, and it was all Harry could do not to start laughing at her – he was supposed to hate her, after all. He really did enjoy her friendship.

“Well, not that I’m against making more friends, but I’m just not sure I’m up to it right now.”

“You really are upset about this whole thing,” said Daphne. “You know, you could always have sex to work off your stress.”

His surprise at her statement sent him into a coughing fit. Once he was at a point where he was able to breathe in enough to speak, he asked, “What?!”

“You know: sex, boy, girl, penis, vagina?”

Still trying to overcome his coughing, though it was not nearly as violent as the first shock, he said, “I know what sex is, thank you very much. Why would you just come out and say that?”

Daphne stared at him for a moment, looking deep into his eyes with her blue ones, before her own widened in surprise. “You really don’t know,” she realized.

“I told you, I know what sex is.”

“No, not that. You don’t know how sex works with witches and wizards.”

“Er... works? I assume it works the same as with muggles. The penis goes into the...”

“Not that, either. No. What sex means to wizards. Especially younger ones. Witches, too.” She paused, staring his blank look. “Are you really telling me none of the boys have mentioned it in the dorm? That Hermione hasn’t figured it out and let you know?”

Harry’s face was one of confusion. No, he certainly didn’t know.

“Sex is... different in the wizarding world than it is for the muggles. At least, the major, ‘civilized,’ muggle countries. Let me guess: you grew up that sex was something between a husband and wife, or if not that, girlfriend and boyfriend. Casual sex was something for loose women and womanizing men. And school kids, our age, shouldn’t even contemplate such an act.”

That more or less matched with what little Harry had been told and what else he had picked up. It’s not as if his family was any help on the matter. And the schools were next to useless. He nodded.

“Well, it’s different among wizards. Our constant casting of magic ramps up our latent energy, not to mention throws our emotions into chaos, especially us volatile teens,” she added that last with a familiar smirk.

In his time of knowing her, he finally realized that her smirk was simply a part of her devious personality and not explicitly making fun of him, and he came to really like her smirk.

“Okay,” said Harry, smiling at her in return. “So, that means... what?”

“All that extra energy, Harry. All those mixed up emotions, so much more so than our muggle counterparts. Without a way of stabilizing it all, we can become a danger to ourselves and others. We need to, well, work it off. And only a very few of us,” she looked at him pointedly, that sexy smirk still on her face, “have the luxury of being on an active sports team for the school year.”

“Sex?”

“Sex, Harry. As I said, it’s different for us.”

“So, what?” asked Harry. “Witches and wizards go around shagging each other where and when they feel?”

Daphne laughed. It was heartfelt, and Harry found it enchanting. “No, Harry. You make it sound like every student in Hogwarts will have slept with every other student by the time we graduate. It’s not like that. In general, we may pick one or two friends to have sex with, but certainly not everyone. It’s usually discrete, and no one else’s business.

“Our magic and emotions, both in turmoil, tend to have the opposite effect of muggles,” Daphne continued her explanation. “Their emotions make them feel deeply in love, sex enhances that; our magic prevents sex from deepening emotional entanglements, mostly to avoid magical ones.”

“But... we fall in love, date, all that,” pointed out Harry.

“Yes, and we have sex, too. But unlike muggles, it is a form of release, to burn off all that extra energy and emotion that builds up in us. It’s something we share with each other, and doesn’t really make more of our relationships than they are. Ugh, I can’t believe I’m explaining this to you.”

“I’m kind of glad you are. It’s interesting, and it’s certainly keeping my mind off of things,” he said, smiling thankfully at his friend.

“Well, as I started this whole thing with: there are other ways to keep your mind off things, and it will probably help you feel better, too.”

It was certainly a nice idea. There were definitely some girls he would like to have sex with. Of course, some of them were his friends, sexy though they were, and he really didn’t want to mess things...

“Oh, for crying out loud!” Daphne interrupted his thoughts. “You think too much, Potter. You’re not a bloody Ravenclaw.”

He was quite unprepared for it when she pushed herself up on her knees, leaned even further forward, practically falling into his lap, and pasted her lips to his. It was noticeably better than his disastrous kiss with Cho. ‘ _Ugh,_ ’ he realized only now. ‘ _She probably wanted to..._ ’

But, bygones were bygones, and Daphne was here in his arms. Well, not really. She was in his lap, sort of. His arms had moved behind him, pressing his hands on the stone floor to keep himself from being bowled over. That was something he could fix.

Shifting his hips and legs under the Slytherin, he was able to lean into her, which freed his arms up to wrap around her. She pressed herself into him, settling herself more fully onto his lap and into his arms. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders, and they continued to kiss, tongues battling it out in a very pleasant dual as far as Harry was concerned. But soon, Daphne gently pushed him away and they both caught their breaths.

“Your mind off things?” she teased him.

“Off some things. Increasingly occupied with others,” he responded.

“Good, just how it should be,” she said, before reaching down and pulling at her blouse. It came off rather quickly, leaving her in her skirt and bra.

Harry couldn’t figure out if he was now preoccupied with the large amount of pale smooth skin available to him in his lap, or just incapable of focusing on anything at all because of the beautiful skin. And the bra. It set against her skin amazingly, and he could only imagine what her breasts looked like under it. And she was in his lap. Definitely in his lap, with beautiful skin, and covered breasts, and...

“Don’t break, silly boy. I intend on getting full use out of you. I can’t do that if you break before we really get started.”

Her voice, sarcastic as always, with just a bit of husk, cut pleasantly through his thoughts. He looked up from her nearly naked torso and met her smiling eyes, sparkling in mirth, dilated with lust. Her lips were swollen and red.

“I... er, wow,” was all he was able to get out.

“A good start, compliment that. But we’ll need to work on your articulation. Now, on to more distracting activities.”

She proceeded to pull his own shirt from his trousers, slipping her hand underneath and sliding her hands up his bare skin, gathering his shirt in her arms. The whole time, she kept her ice blue eyes on his green ones, her smirk slowly spreading into a sultry smile. She managed to undo his top button, despite the odd position, and pulled off his shirt, caressing his arms, and dumping the cloth onto the ground next to them.

“Well, wow. Quidditch has done you good,” she said to him, admiring his now naked torso. She ran a finger down the middle of his chest, then lightly traced the barely visible outlines of his abs. “I’ve always wondered, you sit on a broom. How does that do... _this_ to you?”

“You-errrrkh,” he tried to start, but was instantly distracted as her finger continued its journey lower on his body and slipped under the waist of his trousers. With shuddering breath, he tried again, “You have hold onto the broom at high speed, especially through the turns. Gukher-” he interrupted himself again when Daphne deftly undid his belt and the button on his trousers in rather quick fashion, and continued her manual journey under his pants.

“Yes?” she prompted. “Is that all?”

He gasped, drew another even more trembled breath, and attempted to continue. “Magic can only do so much. _Mmmmh_. Brooms can brake and turn, seats are cushioned, and, well, they _ergh_ fly. But holding onto the broom-” his voice shot up as she finally took hold of him, “-and _oooh_ pulling hard through turns...” He was finally unable to continue as Daphne freed him from his clothing confines and began stroking him with a firm grip. His speech quickly devolved into basics groans.

“Well,” she said, as if nothing of any other import were occurring, “It has certainly done wonderful things for you. I’ve only seen a couple of our school mates without their shirts, but they didn’t have quite this definition.”

“Th-Th-Thank you?” he responded.

“I’m going to assume from our conversation that you’ve not done anything like this before.”

“N-no,” he said.

“Good. I’m going to love breaking you,” she paused for a moment. “In,” she finished. “But, I intend to enjoy this, so we’re going to get this out of the way quickly.”

She leaned back in and renewed their kiss from minutes ago, her hand increasing its stroking, and her other hand now wrapped behind his head, caressing him at the nape of his neck. Harry lost himself completely in what Daphne was doing to him. All he was aware of was her lips on his, the pleasure from the back of his head, and, of course, the amazing sensations that were far beyond any orgasm he had ever given himself, and he wasn’t even there yet.

Suddenly, her grip did something at the crown of his cock, what it was he wasn’t sure and certainly did not have the presence of mind to determine, and suddenly everything burst forth. All his pleasure, stress, pleasure, worry, and pleasure shot from the base of his spine, concentrated at the root of his cock, and shot out in the most amazing bliss he could ever remember feeling.

He was sure he groaned into her mouth through the whole experience, but she simply held on more tightly and caressed him more strongly. Even after his release, she continued her activities, his spend lubricating her light and slowed stroking of his cock. Whenever he pleasured himself behind the closed and charmed curtains of his bed, he wilted quickly when finished. But under Daphne’s attention, he maintained his erection, and it felt good beneath her skilled hand.

Soon, though, she stopped, pulling away from him at the same time. “So, relaxed? Distracted?”

“Mmmm,” he agreed.

“Good. You see, my choice of friends in my own house are lacking, and you’re one of the only other friends I have that I actually would share this with.”

“You mean, you... never...?” he asked.

“Oh, I've had sex. I said ‘ _one_ of the only other friends.’ But, there’s just something about you, Potter. I think I’m going to enjoy this, and I know you are. Now, I think it’s time to teach you a bit. After all, if I’m going to enjoy this, you’re bloody well going to know what you’re doing.”

She grinned at him and he couldn’t help from grinning back. “Now, we both know you tend to learn best by doing, so...”

Daphne reached her slender arms behind herself, and within a few seconds, the white, satiny material that had encased her breasts had fallen away, leaving the taut, smooth mounds of her chest open to his view. And to his touch...

“Now, do. Touch me, Harry.”

She leaned in to kiss him once again, resting her arms over his shoulders, and leaving her body open to his hands. He wrapped his hands around the sides of her waist, surprised at how much of her they seemed to cover. Her warm, silky skin against his palms, under his fingers, excited him.

As he enjoyed her lips on his, her tongue teasing his, Harry slid his hands slowly up and down her sides, moving further up her body with each, torturous, exploratory journey. And soon, his thumbs began brushing the bottom of her breasts, the swell of their sides sliding under his forefingers.

When Daphne’s breath hitched into his mouth, he began to massage his hands around the under-swell of her breasts, pressing into the soft mounds as he moved his fingers over them, doing his best not to grab or maul them – he wouldn’t want her doing that to his dick, after all. Her breath began to get more ragged as his ministrations covered more and more of her, until she gasped as his thumbs flicked over her nipples. Between one pass and the next, Harry swore that they went from noticeably hard to tiny little pebbles perched atop her chest.

“More,” Daphne moaned.

Harry responded by moving away from kissing her mouth and started to trail kisses down her cheek and jaw, and then down her neck. Daphne’s head fell back as she moaned, and Harry moved one of his arms around the small of her back to support her as she leaned back, making room for his continued downward travel. He kissed and sucked at the top of her shoulder, and down the front of her chest.

His position was getting slightly uncomfortable, so as his mouth took control of her breast, his hand gave her nipple one last, hard tweak, drawing a shuddering gasp from the blonde, and started moving down her smooth skin, stroking her flat tummy. He licked and nipped his way over the swell of the top of her breast, her moans encouraging him onwards, and when he reached her nipple, he took it tightly between his lips and strummed it with his tongue.

“Mmmmmh,” moaned out Daphne.

Emboldened by his success so far, Harry copied Daphne’s actions from earlier and slipped his wandering hand under the waistband to her skirt, under her knickers, and gently stroked and rubbed his way down to his target. He continued nipping and pulling at her nipple and breast while his hand inched down, noticing the increasing warmth, the damp feel, and the vocal affirmation of his exploration.

Under his fingers, the feel of her suddenly changed. Where there had been smooth, warm flesh, now there was now slick, hot flesh. And as he moved into it, it wrapped around his fingers, folding them in heat, and causing Daphne to whimper, saying, “Yes, more. Keep going,” while she pawed at the hair on the back of his head, pulling his mouth more fully into her chest.

Harry wasn’t completely clueless and had an idea of what was under his hand – Seamus certainly left enough copies of Playwizard lying around – and after rubbing his fingers through her folds for several minutes, his hand, every so often, running into her hard little clit, he finally found her entrance with the tips of his finger.

He played at the entry for a bit, drawing out Daphne’s increasing gasps, and then curled his index finger, sliding into the tight entrance to her pussy. The inside of her was even hotter and wetter, and it felt like a slick vice, grabbing hold of his finger tip and trying to pull in even further in. Daphne’s every gasp, moan, groan, and whimper was echoed in the rippling and grasping of her tunnel. So, he complied and pushed his finger further in, curling it to rub at her insides. Daphne cried out unintelligibly, and Harry rocked his wrist, sliding his finger back out and in again. He rubbed repeatedly against her clit as he did so.

And, suddenly, Daphne screeched out.

Her legs locked together, pinning his hand in place, his finger still crooked inside of her, rubbing against the pulsating grip of her. Her hands flailed about, pulling at his head, attempting purchase on his back, his shoulders, grabbing his hair, and randomly cycling through it all again, before her body fell limp against him.

Holding her tightly with his supporting arm, he pulled his other hand out, Daphne moaning pleasantly as he did so, and finally was able to embrace her as she shook against him.

“Sweet Hecate,” she murmured. “If I didn’t know for a fact that you have zero experience...”

“So,” he asked, suddenly self-conscious and unsure of himself, “You enjoyed it?”

“Oh, bloody hell yes. If we never shagged, I would still be happy. You’re a bloody natural,” she responded.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, not realizing how much it mean to him to be able to do it right.

“Not to give you a big head, Potter,” which was a running joke between them. She knew, just as any of his friends, that egotism was not a problem Harry suffered from. In fact, she had taken to using the insult to help him overcome his sense of low self-worth. “But if that’s the skill you have with a finger, I’m not waiting any longer to find out your skill with that thing you’re packing in your pants.”

In all fairness to Daphne, she really was helping with his self-image problems.

She shakily pushed away from his body and stood up on wobbly legs. Pulling her wand from her waistband, she cast a quick spell at herself and then snapped off a cushioning charm at the stone floor. Pointing at the spot she just softened, she watched as Harry slid over to it, his trousers and pants sliding partway down as he went, and then he lay back, looking expectantly at Daphne.

Moving swiftly, Daphne straddled Harry’s thighs and lowered herself to her knees. She grabbed his cock, hard from their activities, and stroked it several times. Her fingers were long and slender, and wrapped around his girth quite comfortably. 

“Oh, I so need this,” she said.

Harry watched with anticipation as Daphne lifted herself over his cock, which she held up with one hand, and with her other hand, reached down under her skirt and moved her knickers aside. She lowered herself down, and just as he lost sight of his own cock, he could feel a radiating heat near its crown. A mere moment after that, there was a slick, wetness that rubbed around the head of his cock, sending pleasure shooting up the shaft, causing his brain to momentarily lose itself in the sensation.

Of course, it only got better.

The slickness wrapped around the underside of his cock a Daphne moved herself up and down, rubbing his cock through her labia. Each time she reached the top again, she inserted him just a little bit further, covering more and more of his crown, before slipping back and sliding down again.

Her moans excited him, and he reflexively arch his hips up into her.

“Ooooh. Eager,” she said.

When she once more reached her apex, Harry felt the hot, wet, silkiness of her cover the entirety of his cock’s head. Together, they both groaned out. Harry was reveling in the new, absolutely amazing sensation, and trying to get his mind to move past, ‘ _I’m in her. I’m having sex. I’m in her. I’m having sex._ '

Daphne accomplished that for him when her voice interrupted his thoughts as she gasped out, “Bigger... than I... thought.” Leaning herself forward, she placed her hands onto his abdomen (his ‘love handles,’ Harry noted with some amusement,) and rested her weight onto his muscles, gasping, “Don’t... push...”

Then, slowly, she lowered herself, more and more of her wet pussy engulfing his sensitive prick. Every few seconds, she would groan out, pull up, her insides grasping onto Harry and trying to hold him in, and then renew her descent.

It was the most amazing thing Harry had ever felt.

Once she reached the bottom, her mons pressing against him, she relaxed for a moment, and Harry basked in the feel of her completely, hotly, tightly holding him inside of her. 

“Uhhhng,” he said, expressing his delight.

“Mmmmmh,” his new lover agreed, the vibrations of her voice reverberating through her body and into his cock.

The stimulation cause Harry to thrust up at Daphne, which in turn elicited another moan from her as he pressed into her, pushed her up, and then slid a bit out of her as he fell back to the floor. Daphne responded by, once more, rising and lowering herself on Harry’s cock.

He looked up at her, admiring her naked top, her breasts, modest though they were, swaying and shaking with her repetitious activity. Her aureola, several shades darker than her beautiful skin and slightly reddish, and the hard little nipples they surrounded drew his gaze, begging him to reach for them in a hypnotic fashion.

Harry reached up and hefted her breasts, squeezing them slightly. The moan this drew from Daphne spurred him on and he squeezed harder, massaging them, and eventually pinching her nipples, all to increasing vocal encouragement. He also found that focusing on his lover kept him distracted from the deepening pleasure that was his cock. There was enough talk in the dorms to know that finishing too soon was A Bad Thing.

Through her moans and cries, Daphne’s movements became ever faster, and soon, even frantic. And in a sudden movement, her hands came up and trapped Harry’s against her chest and she dropped down onto him, seemingly uncontrolled. Harry found that she was squeezing him from the inside, as if trying to pull all of him, body and all, into her. Her legs squeezed against his hips, and what had started as a quiet whine soon increased into a loud, steady screech.

The cry interrupted his focus, causing him to once again feel the pleasure from his cock, buried inside an impossibly tight, velvet vice, and soon he, too, was crying out as he emptied himself inside of his friend in a series of powerful, heavenly spurts.

Daphne released his arms and fell forward. Their naked, sweaty bodies slapped together, and Harry was able to wrap his arms around her torso, rubbing the soft skin of her back as she breathed against his ear in slowing pants.

“You know,” came a voice from the doorway. “I really ought to turn you in for violating curfew.”

“Not for shagging?”

“We don’t turn people in for shagging, Harry, as you should know. We simply check the cupboards because that’s _where_ people have sex, usually after curfew.”

“Go ‘way,” muttered Daphne, loud enough for the interloper to hear. “Bloody Ravenclaw,” she mumbled to Harry.

“You should be glad it was me. The schedule has Pansy on patrol, too, and she would love to cause Harry more problems.”

“Then thank you,” said Harry.

“That good, huh?” came the voice again.

“You have no idea, Padma. No one does,” said Daphne.

Rolling off of Harry, Daphne sat up and looked at their visitor leaning against the closed door. Harry, feeling much more content about things at the moment, also made to sit up, but found it slow going.

“So,” asked Padma. “Is this a regular thing?”

“Not at all. At least not yet,” answered Daphne. “Do you know that in all the years of stress Harry has endured here at the school, absolutely no one has explained being a teenage wizard to him?”

“You’re kidding.”

“No.”

“You mean...”

“Yes.”

“And he never...”

“Nope.”

“So you were...”

“Yes.”

“And it was...”

“Bloody amazing.”

“You lucky bitch.”

Harry felt like he was missing something in the exchange. What was more, this was the style of conversation he was used to hearing from his fellow Gryffindors Lavender and Parvati, not her more studious twin and a Slytherin. He was still trying to catch up with the conversation when the prefect’s attention turned on him. He suddenly felt every inch of his nakedness; his trousers might as well have not been there.

“So, what brought all this on,” she asked.

“The Skeeter article,” Daphne answered for him.

“Everyone against you once more, Harry?” asked Padma, more or less rhetorically.

He nodded.

“Well, you were either going to have one of us or some new friend stumble onto you. That’s how it works, right?”

“Not on purpose,” said Harry. “Not that I’m complaining.”

Padma smiled at her friend. Like Daphne, she had wandered in on him several years ago amidst another popularity fiasco when she hadn’t been feeling all too happy herself. The pair struck up a quick friendship, and the Ravenclaw understood his desire to keep their friendship a secret. ‘A defense mechanism’ she called it. Something about his upbringing and a desire to compartmentalize his life so that if one thing was taken away, he would still have the others. He just smiled and nodded at the time.

“You really should just ignore her, Harry,” said Padma.

“I know. I do. It’s just... everyone else gets tiring.”

Stepping away from the door, she came over and sat before the half naked pair.

“Still upset over it?”

“It’s better. But I’m not looking forward to facing everyone again later.”

“Want to relax some more?”

“Padma!” said Daphne, laughing.

“What? I’ve always wanted to. But it was Harry Potter. Friend or not, I thought he already had his choice of friends to shag.”

Harry looked at Padma, really looked at her. He was finding he had a tendency to not see his female friends as, well, shagable. He would find them attractive, but beyond the occasional wet dream, he just felt that he was not being fair to them if he thought of them like that. And now, to find out that it was something expected of him...

Her long, slim legs were folded to the side of her short skirt (which he was sure both Parvati and Padma somehow managed to wear shorter than regulation without getting into trouble.) Her chest had just enough shape to display that she was a girl. And her black hair, falling down her back, framed a beautiful, angular face with dark brown eyes that were fixed on him, glittering with desire.

“You know,” Padma interrupted his observation. “If you don’t want to, I may just have to turn you in. I am a prefect after all.”

He smiled at her.

She crawled forward and pulled him into a kiss, whispering into his ear, “Show me what you’ve learned. I’m sure I have more to teach you.”

“Bloody Ravenclaws,” muttered Daphne again from next to them, who then grabbed her wand, cast a spell at Padma and another at the door. Harry was too distracted by the new witch in his arms to make out anything more than that.

When the pair came up for air, Harry said, “Not fair, you have too many clothes,” and reached for her blouse, pulling it from her skirt. Padma assisted him by undoing her top buttons while he was pulling up on the garment, and raising her hands when needed. She immediately doffed her bra, leaving her dark torso open to Harry.

He admired her breasts, much smaller that Daphne’s, but perkier, and more pointed. He reached forward to caress them, and moved back in for another snog. Padma was extremely responsive to his touch, and very quickly was making mewling noises into his mouth.

Repeating his actions from earlier, he kissed his way down her body, savoring the clean taste of her skin. The hard nubbins of her nipples were almost sweet to his tongue, and had Padma crying out quite demonstratively. This time, as his arm moved to support her, he instead lay her down onto the still cushioned floor and positioned himself on his elbows over her, giving him both hands to work with.

Much more quickly that Daphne had, Padma arched her back, and her arms grasped ineffectually at the air for something to hold onto. Harry just kept up his attention to her breasts.

Eventually, she pushed at the top of his head, he assumed to alleviate the stimulation he had been providing, because as he moved down, she finally collapsed back to the floor. However, not having actually gotten naked with Daphne, (which he now realized was quite unfair, he’d have to rectify that later,) he continued to lick and suck his way down her dark, creamy stomach. When he reached her skirt, he grabbed the waistband in each hand and pulled the skirt, and her knickers, down as he continued.

Padma once again assisted him, lifting her arse slightly, and then he had his first, real view of a woman. It was relatively hairless, with a few whips on her mons, and her labia were short but pronounced, shiny with her previous orgasm. His first thought, besides ‘ _Wow_ ,’ was actually ‘cute.’

Leaning back down he placed a kiss on her mons, and then continued down, licking up the pungent oils smeared over her skin, kissing and licking at her labia. She was immediately moaning once more. He used his fingers to spread her apart, extending his tongue into her inner folds. Padma’s moans turned to cries.

Extending his middle finger, Harry found her opening and pushed into it, finding her amazingly slick and extremely hot. Padma responded with a screech. He continued his licking and kissing of her most sensitive areas while exploring with his finger inside of her, sliding and turning and curling it, drawing cries of increasing volume and audibly less air.

Finally, she screech out again, her hips pushing up at him while her hands held him in. Her tunnel sucked at him and massaged his finger while copious fluids leaked out. He continued his ministrations, drawing out her orgasm, until he was able to make out Padma attempting to get out the word ‘enough.’ Slowly, he withdrew his finger and pulled back his head against her hands.

Collapsing once more to the cushioned floor, Padma panted and gasped for air, her entire body shining with perspiration. Harry crawled up, lying on his side, pressed against her body, and kissed her on the cheek. She turned her head, brown eyes greatly unfocused, and kissed him vigorously back.

“Now, please,” she begged.

Harry pushed up, swung his leg over her, and reached down to align himself with her entrance. When he pushed in, there was plenty of lubrication and no resistance, and Padma gasped out as he entered her full in one stroke. He relished the feeling of her walls clinging to him as he pulled away, and as she made those mewling sounds once again, he re-entered her.

Over and over, Harry pushed into Padma, her mewls and cries and shrieks less effective at preventing him from focusing on the growing pressure at the base of his cock. And when her voices deafened him and her pussy clamped down on him, the pressure exploded and he poured himself into her.

And when he was done, his arms gave out and he collapsed onto her slick, soft body.

“Great Merlin,” whispered Daphne from the side of the room. “That was the most amazing, erotic, fantastic thing I have ever seen.”

“You... should’ve... been there,” mumbled Padma between gasps.

There was a moment of silence, filled only by hard breathing, and then all three students began laughing. Despite the absolutely amazing sex he had just had, twice, the laughter was almost more cathartic for Harry. Despite everything and everyone, here were two great friends, females, naked with him, and able to joke like nothing else was wrong. And really, despite everyone else’s opinion, there really wasn’t.

Taking several deep breaths, he rolled off of Padma and pulled her into his side, where she happily laid her head on his shoulder. He looked over at Daphne to find at some point, she had put her blouse back on, though she didn’t get far because it was unbuttoned, her bra was still on the floor, and somewhere along the way, she had removed her knickers as well.

“Oh, bloody hell,” said Daphne.

“What?” asked Harry.

“You’ve just satisfied two women in one night. Several times,” she said, her familiar, sexy smirk plastered on her face. “If this doesn’t give you a big head, I don’t know what will.”

“Thanks, Daph,” he said sincerely.

“You are welcome,” she responded, just as sincerely. “And thank you. You really are amazing, you know that?”

“Definitely,” said Padma from his other side, still curled into him. “You have plenty of friends, Harry. We all care for you.”

“You know, Potter,” said Daphne, “Now that you know, I don’t expect you to keep running away and hiding. You will find us when things get stressful, right?”

“Please?” agreed Padma, which caused them all start laughing again.


End file.
